


Mamonaku Midnight

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Taiga and Juri share a room. Juri forgets to shut down his laptop before he goes to shower.





	Mamonaku Midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stormy1990](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormy1990/gifts).



Taiga entered the hotel room, closing the door behind him. He took off his shoes aswell as the face mask. It had been a long and tiring day rehearsing. He looked around. Apparently his roommate Juri had been here earlier than him, according the the noises of water that came from the bathroom.

Taiga noticed the open laptop on the table and glanced at it briefly. However, what he saw at this glance made him stop and take a step back, staring at the screen.

He grinned to himself and threw his bag in the corner, beginning to strip for a shower himself. He had planned on waiting for Juri to finish but a thought crossed his mind that made him change his plans.

 

He lay on the bed with unbottoned jeans and shirtless, waiting for Juri to come back. It didn't take long before the other appeared in the doorframe, rubbing his moist hair with a white towel, another one around his small hips.

"Yo," he greeted Taiga briefly, about to turn around to fetch the hairdryer when he heared a chuckle from the bed. He turned around, blinking at the sight before him. Taiga was cheekily grinning into his face, a pillow in his lap, making obvious movements in an exaggerated way.

"Ah, yes, yes, Juri-chan," he sing-songed, pursing his lips into a kissy face, "oh ah yes you are so good hm yes more" He laughed loudly and hickuped almost, threwing himself around on the bed in laughter.

 

"Idiot," Juri grunted and threw his moist towel Taiga's way. Taiga only laughed harder.  
Juri decided to ignore his roommate but Taiga got up from the bed and made his way to the doorframe.

"You left your laptop on," he nudged his bandmate, leaning in closer and his voice was suddenly a whole lot deeper as he whispered against Juri's earlobe, playing with the silver earring, "was it good? That's why you went to shower?" His voice rumbled lowly and Juri blushed a deep crimson red. Shit, the porn.

"None of your business!" he mumbled grumpily, trying to shift away from Taiga, panicking that his towel would fall off.

Taiga chuckled and made a kissy face again, obviously not done teasing the other boy. Juri shoved him away.

 

 

It was late at night and Taiga couldn't sleep. He turned around in the thin white sheets. It was too bright in the room to sleep anyways. The day had been exhausting.

Taiga sighed and rubbed his cheek, sitting up, looking over to Juri who was sleeping peacefully beside him. Thoughts crossed Taiga's mind. Thoughts of what he had seen earlier and Juri, Juri's half naked body, Juri's back that was visible right now, just in front of him, Juri's shoulderblades, his soft skin, and Taiga suddenly realized how much he had grown.

He pressed his lips together as for some reason, he began to think about what Juri would have done if he had had the room for himself and watched that movie. What he would look like when he did _it._

Taiga gulped, realizing that he was getting aroused. He pulled his blanket higher, trying to push the thoughts out of his head and then Juri turned around in his sleep, facing him.

 

It was not like he hadn't known that Juri was pretty, of course he was, otherwise he wouldn't have been chosen to be an idol, but now, in the moonlight, the features of his sleeping face was complimented even more with softness, and Taiga thought he was downright beautiful.

Taiga kept looking at him for a while before Juri started to shift around, somehow whimpering. Taiga stared wide-eyed. Was this..?

"Hng, Taiga," Juri suddenly whispered in his sleep. Taiga stared. "Taiga.. Taiga.. more"

 

They had been sharing a room for quite some time now, but never had Juri talked in his sleep, let alone words like these. Taiga froze in his position, not knowing what to do. Juri's face was close to his and suddenly, Juri's hand dropped over his body.

Taiga jerked a bit in surprise, trying to get away before it became more embarrassing, but Juri mumbled contently and shifted closer to his warm body, pulling him close into a cuddly embrace. Taiga sighed. He layed back down, shifting into a comfortable position. The longer he lay there, however, he realized it wasn't bad to be held like this. To be close to Juri like this. He wouldn't need to tell him. He smiled and fell asleep.

However, the sleep didn't last too long. Taiga had no idea what time it was or how much time had passed, but he felt Juri's breath on his shoulder and the blanket was half off now, and Juri's bare chest was pressing against his arm and that is when he felt it. The slow, subtle movements, almost unnoticed little thrusts and rolls of Juri's hips and his tiny gasps.

 

Oh god.

 

Taiga pondered what to do in his slightly shocked state. Wake Juri up? Let him continue? It was awkward, but he couldn't decide, and with each minute that passed, it became less awkward and then Taiga realized that it suddenly started to feel good.

Having Juri hold him like this, rocking against him, getting him hard in the process and now he realized that he was hard too, and he couldn't hold back a tiny whimper as his hips now began to move too, slowly, gently rocking back against Juri's and it was then when Juri opened his eyes, sleepily, and looked at Taiga with such a deep dark gaze that Taiga had never seen on him before. Taiga opened his mouth to say something but Juri's finger was immediately on his lips, shushing him.

"Shh," he whispered, "let me.. let's" He didn't finish the sentence, only withdrew his finger and looked Taiga in the eye, and Taiga nodded, his throat feeling dry. The thrusts became more demanding now, needier, and Juri reached out and slowly shoved his pyjama pants down, then Taiga's, and Taiga let him, still in a complete bliss that he was lying next to his bandmate in the middle of the night, rubbing up against each other.

 

"This is good," he heared Juri whispering darkly against his ear.

"Yeah," he replied with a deep voice as they kept looking at each other.

"I want to touch..." Juri suddenly whispered, and Taiga nodded, and then he felt Juri's cool hand on his thigh. He shifted away a bit and Juri smiled apologetically. "Sorry it's cold," he murmured, but Taiga shook his head.

 

"Go on," he encouraged him, and laid his own hand on Juri's slim waist. Juri's hand explored the new territory slowly, sliding his hand up to Taiga's pale stomach and down again, over his butt and then over his boxers, cupping his arousal quickly, almost shy, which drew a slight gasp from Taiga's lips.

"You make nice noises," Juri grinned and Taiga grinned back, his fingertips sliding inside the neongreen hem of Juri's boxers. He was not sure if he was doing this right but he wanted to touch Juri. He wanted to make him feel good and he craved his touch aswell.

"Hng," Juri let out as the fingertips came in contact with his dick. "Taiga," he breathed and Taiga pressed his lips together as he felt Juri's now warmer hand sliding into his pants completely.

 

"Please don't hold back," Juri whispered gently, "I like your noises"

"But, it's a bit embarrassing" Taiga pouted and Juri shook his head. "It's fine, trust me"

Taiga nodded. Having Juri's hand on him was so strange, but it felt amazing. He shifted, wanting to feel more, wanting..

 

"Let's take these off?" Juri suggested and Taiga nodded eagerly as they stripped each other out of their boxers slowly. It was much better now not having the fabric confine them and Taiga felt how hard and fully aroused Juri really was.

"Where you.. just.. having a wet dream?" Taiga asked and Juri blushed. "Actually yes. It was good. How did you know?"

"You talked in your sleep," Taiga said, gasping because shit, Juri's hand on his cock felt amazing.

"Really? What did I say?"

"Nothing interesting," Taiga lied. He would tell him someday that Juri had said his name. But not tonight.

 

"Hmhh~" Juri hummed, and twisted his hand on Taiga. "Ah," Taiga whimpered softly. He was so close. Benefits of being young.

"Juri.. please.. I"

Juri nodded and sped up his strokes, watching Taiga's face intently. Taiga lost himself in the gaze of these dark orbs and before he realized it, he came into Juri's warm hand, blushing a bit as Juri kept stroking him until he had it ridden out.

"Fuck," Juri breathed close to his lips, "that was hot."

 

"I want to make you come, too" Taiga admitted and looked down at where Juri's cock was lying in his hand, throbbing and needy and screaming for attention.

"Hgh, yes.. Do it, I want you to do it, your hand feels so good there," Juri growled softly and watched Taiga's hand as he stroked him fast, massaging the tip with his thumb.

"Ah, fuck, fuck yes" Juri gasped as his thighs tensed and Taiga thought he looked even more beautiful, lips parted as he closed his eyes for a moment and then he felt Juri's warm and sticky cum on his hands.

"Taiga," Juri breathed. They didn't say anything for a moment, and then both started to giggle a bit.

 

"That was great," Taiga admitted.

"Yeah," Juri said, "let's do that again someday."

"Next time, let's watch that video together," Taiga whispered and Juri grinned.

"Sure"

He rolled over and took a deep breath, staring at the ceiling and the soft summer wind played with the curtains and the moon was shining into the room brightly, dunking the interior in a deep blue light.

 

They lay there silently for a long moment until Juri rolled onto his side and pulled Taiga close. Taiga blinked but didn't say anything.

"Let me.. hold you," Juri whispered against angelic blonde hair and Taiga just hummed as they lay there, and he smiled as they fell asleep peacefully.

 


End file.
